Under Siege/Transcript
(Wu finished telling Jay, Cole, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L. about his story.) Jay: You're the Deceiver!? Kai: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You broke your own father's law, snuck into the land of Serpentine, and nearly started a war? Wu: It-It wasn't quite that— Cole: And you befriended a snake and thought it would be a good idea to teach her Spinjitzu? Wu: Well, it was a complicated— P.I.X.A.L.: And then you stole a dangerous scroll from your father, the First Spinjitzu Master, and broke the law again to defeat her? (The Ninja and P.I.X.A.L. stare disapprovingly at him.) Wu: Yes, okay! Yes! I admit it all. What can I say? I was young, and reckless, and-and (sighs) ...foolish. I never thought to hear the name Aspheera again. I thought all of this was in the past. (The monastery rumbles. The Ninja scream in surprise.) P.I.X.A.L.: What was that? Kai: The past catching up to us. (They go outside to see Pyro Vipers. The Fire Fang spits out a fireball.) Cole: Look out! (They dodge it.) Looks like Lloyd and the others didn't slow Aspheera down much. Kai: This is because of you, Master Wu. You're our teacher. The one that's always lecturing about responsibility, and-and True Potential. Wu: I made a mistake. I never thought this would come back to haunt me. (They dodge another fireball.) Kai: I can't believe this. (The Fire Fang spits out another fireball.) Jay: Get down! Cole: You said your father created two Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, correct? Wu: Yes. We used them to defeat Aspheera, which made my father very angry. He hid them from us. Cole: Hid—(They dodge another fireball.) Hid them where? Wu: I don't know. Kai: Well, someone must have found them. Because Aspheera got one of the scrolls at the museum. Jay: So, where's the second scroll? P.I.X.A.L.: If the scroll was at the museum, logic would dictate an archeologist or explorer found them. Jay, Cole, and Kai: Clutch Powers! (Lloyd, Nya, and Zane pilot the ShuriCopter.) Lloyd: Great. The whole city's under attack and we have no idea where Aspheera is. Cole: (On a webcam) Lloyd, Nya, Zane! Zane: We're here, but we have bad news. We have lost Aspheera. Cole: That's okay, we found her. She's attacking the temple! Lloyd: What? Cole: Yeah, that's not all. We found out who the Deceiver is. And, um, well I'm just gonna say it. It's Wu. (Nya and Zane gasp.) Lloyd: What? Cole: It's a long story. The good news is, we have a plan. We know how to defeat Aspheera. There's another scroll out there somewhere, and we think Clutch knows where it is. Nya: Great, so where's Clutch? ---- (Clutch is in the New Ninjago City Hospital.) Doctor: Mr. Powers. You hit the emergency call button? What's the emergency? Clutch: So, could you raise my bed just a smidge—one smidge. Two would be too many. (The doctor does so and leaves in annoyance.) Now this is what I call living. ---- (The Vipers try to break the door down.) Aspheera: Fire Fang, destroy the doors! Cole: All those doors aren't gonna hold much longer. Jay: And we just replaced them. Cole: What do we do!? Wu: We still have a few surprises in store. P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.: Come on. Wu: We renovated the temple. P.I.X.A.L. thought it would be wise to corporate several new defensive measures. (P.I.X.A.L. releases machine guns with water and shurikens in them.) Jay: Ho, oh, oh, rubber shurikens! Nice. Yeah! Get back! Char: The Deceiver uses his weapons against us! Aspheera: Bah, parlor tricks for one who possesses his Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. (She uses the scroll on the machine guns.) Fire Fang, the door! (The gate is destroyed.) Kai: Run! (P.I.X.A.L. leads them to the Samurai X Cave.) Aspheera: Come out, you coward! Come out and face me! Char: Yes! Face Aspheera! Queen of the Serpentine, and rightful ruler of all Ninja— Aspheera: Oh, stop blathering, you fool, and ransack the temple! Find him! Char: You heard her! Stop blathering and start ransacking! Go! (The Ninja run through the cave.) Jay: We'll have to make our way out through the vehicle bay doors. P.I.X.A.L.: (She checks the cameras.) Negative. We are surrounded. We cannot get out that way. Kai: Great. Now we're trapped. Another thing I blame you for. (He points at Wu, accusingly.) Cole: Kai, uh, maybe it's time to back off Master Wu and focus on what to do next. (Wu sighs as Kai walks away.) Aspheera stole his Elemental Fire. He feels useless now and that's why he's so angry at you. Wu: Hmm. Jay: P.I.X., if we can't get out of here on foot, what's the plan? You usually have something up your sleeve. P.I.X.A.L.: Well, it's not complete yet, but there is this. (She reveals a Mech. Jay cheers.) Kai: New mech! Jay: What are we waiting for? Let's get to work. P.I.X.A.L.: (She gives Kai a part of the mech.) Weld that to the manifold. Kai: On it. (He tries to use his Fire, but then remembers he doesn't have it anymore.) Oh, right. I'll just grab the welding torch, I guess. Wu: If it weren't for me, he'd still be able to control the Element of Fire. (Sighs.) He's paid the price for my mistakes. ---- (Clutch, still at the hospital, uses a typewriter.) Clutch: "That's when I knew that both the treasure and her art would belong to me." (Chuckles.) Excellent! Finally enough peace and quiet to work on my memoirs. (Lloyd, Nya, and Zane barge in.) Lloyd: We need the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu! Zane: It is logical for you to comply. Nya: Time for you to earn your keep, explorer boy! Clutch: What? No, no, no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know. You want to know why I don't want to know? Because it sounds like you want me to go on an adventure and NO THANKS! Lloyd: You're an explorer. All you do is adventure! Clutch: No. All I did was adventure. Now all I'm gonna do is cash big checks for writing books about those adventures. Cha-ching! Zane: Dr. Powers, all of Ninjago is at stake. Clutch: Can I tell you something about Ninjago? Its fate is always at stake. Besides, I've got a broken leg. I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. Which, I do not. Nya: But without the second scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, we'll never— Clutch: Oh, the second scroll? That's what you're looking for? Ha! No problem. It's at the Explorers Club. Lloyd: Great! You're a member. You can help us. Clutch: Yeah, no. you see, that's the thing. Sounds like the beginning of an adventure, so, uh, how should I put this? NEIN! Nya: That's it! You're coming with us whether you like it or not. (She tries to pull him out of the bed.) Clutch: (He starts frantically pushing the emergency button.) Oh, my! Oh, doctor! Heh, I'm feeling woozy. Doctor: Oh, no! Your visitors would have to leave. (They start to kick them out.) Lloyd: But we— Zane: Back off, Mister! Nya: Come on. We don't need his help anyway. (Clutch winks and clicks his tongue at Lloyd.) ---- (The Pyro Vipers and Elemental Cobras are unable to find the Ninja. One Pyro Slayer is attacked by the chicken. Aspheera groans in annoyance.) Aspheera: Enough, you fools! Find me the Deceiver! Char: B-But we searched everywhere. H-He's not here. Maybe we should take a break. Get some dinner and come back with a full belly and a fresh set of— Aspheera: Silence! (She tries to shoot Char with a beam of fire, but misses and hits a dart board instead. The elevator to the Samurai Cave reveals itself.) A lift, by the-the, a lift! Char: Yes! Well done, my Queen! We have found it together! All hail the Queen! (He pushes the button.) Aspheera: Now. (Laughs.) I will have my revenge! (Nothing happens.) Char: Revenge in a minute. Sometimes it takes a while. (She glares at him and he pushes the button simultaneously.) Anyyy minute. Jay: Oh, no! Someone's called the elevator! P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L.: (She deactivates the elevator.) I've stopped it. But it's safe to assume they know where we are. Cole: What do we do? Jay: Oh, I wish Lloyd and the others were here. Kai: I guess we're just gonna have to fight them. Power, or no power. Wu: No. I will pay for my own mistakes. Alone. Cole: You can't do that. Aspheera would destroy you. Wu: Perhaps that is for the best. Jay: Wha—How can you say that? Wu: Because Kai was right. I cannot be your master. I cannot teach you to take responsibility, if I run away from my own. You have paid for my mistakes. For that, I am sorry. Allow me, now, to make amends. Kai: Master Wu, don't. I'm sorry I was angry. We all make mistakes. But giving yourself over to Aspheera would be another one. She can't be trusted. She'll still be dangerous and on the loose and—besides all that, we're family. We stick together. No matter what. (Kai and Wu embraces. Jay sobs.) What? Jay: That... was beautiful. Cole: Let's get ready to kick some Serpentine butt. Together. All except Wu: (Cheer.) Yeah! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Transcript